


One and the Same

by LuckyLucy92



Category: EastEnders (TV), World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Ben Mitchell was just taking Callum Highway back to their flat, just as Dean Ambrose was taking Seth Rollins back to their hotel room, but neither of them knew that a quiet night out on the road would turn into the exact opposite.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually really scared about this fan fic, 'cause I've never released a crossover before... 🤐 Well, hope you guys leave kudos and comment, so I'll know that it doesn't suck too much, hehehe. 💝

Seth Rollins had fallen asleep in the front seat of the car, as his boyfriend, Dean Ambrose, drove them back to their hotel room completely pissed, he was like that all day, 'cause all he wanted to do was spend his summer vacation in Hawaii with Seth, relaxing on the beach while sippin' on some cocktails, but no, his boyfriend just had to "surprise" him with some first-class tickets to London, which resulted in a 9 hour and 30 minute flight from the United States, to a place that completely freaked him out due to all the horror stories he heard about it being supposedly haunted as a kid.

On the other side of the road was Callum Highway driving his boyfriend, Ben Mitchell, back to his flat after taking him out on a little date night, but unfortunately, his boyfriend had one too many drinks, so he had to drag him all the way back into the car and cut their special night short before he drunkingly decides to pick a fight with somebody else at the bar, and he ends up in more trouble than either of them can handle.

After about an hour had passed, the headlights sped up to Callum and Ben in the dark, beginning to blind them as they grew brighter, but before they could even think, Dean and Seth were already on them, too close for comfort, the white lights filled the car. Callum could hear the engine roaring before the two cars collided, twisting and pulling apart the metal pieces, before their cars spiraled out of control and plunged into a nearby ditch, it all looked like something you'd see in a horror movie.

Dean had tears in his eyes as he violently shook Seth to wake up, "Come on, Seth, don't die on me now."

After a few tries, Seth finally let out a coughed, before turning his head to face Dean, "Babe, what just happened?"

"I-I was just pissed and driving way too fast and wasn't paying much attention to the road... I'm so sorry." Dean said, sobbing, as he wrapped his arms around an injured Seth.

"Wait, was anybody else hurt?" Seth said, barely able to get out the words, before slowly pointing in the direction of the other damaged vehicle.

Dean looked over horrified by what he might discover, before first helping Seth get out of the car, which broke his heart into a million pieces, having to see and hear his boyfriend in such agonizing pain from a completely avoidable mistake.

Once he lifted him up and sat him down on the ground, he went over and checked on the other car, "Are you okay?!"

"Ugh, please help me get my boyfriend out!" Callum shouted, as he struggled to get his love and himself out.

"Right!" Dean said, quickly making his way over to the passenger's side of the vehicle.

Dean was having more trouble than he thought he would with helping the very badly hurt Ben out of the car, but eventually was able to pull him out while Callum was able to somehow free himself, they then all sat down on the ground for a minute, just watching the cars become engulfed in flames.

Ben was still knocked out from the impact, and being intoxicated didn't help him, so Dean and Callum had no choice, but to carry him down the road, hoping that a car would drive by them or they'd find a cabin somewhere, while Seth slowly trailed behind them.

Unfortunately, they didn't see any cars on the road, but actually did find a log cabin, which was pretty new looking and even had running water, "Here, let's pour some water over his head." Seth said, handing the glass to Callum.

And just like that, Ben jerked back awake, "What the hell just happened?!"

"Calm down, getting upset will only make matters worse." Callum said, before squeezing his hands to confront him.

"Callum, tell me where the hell I am, and who the hell are these two clowns?" Ben said, before squinting his eyes at them both.

"Clowns? Look, the only guy who looks like he'd belong in a circus is you!" Dean said, eyeing him.

"Guys, please, we're still not out of the woods... literary." Seth said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, this is kinda the part in life where you get along with anything that moves." Callum added, taking a deep breath.

"Oh really? Well, this guy over here has barely moved, so I guess he doesn't count..." Dean said, before giving him a devilish smirk.

"And that's okay, I have people in my inner circle that could put you out of your misery for me." Ben said, not holding back on an evil grin of his own.

Seth and Callum just stared at each other, neither one knew how to handle their men or the circumstances that they were in, 'causing the two to feel completely helpless in a hopeless situation, "Listen, we're gonna go take a look around the rest of the cabin, you to be good for us." Seth said, before opening the door for Callum.

"Yeah, we'll be right back, please behave." Callum added, before walking through the door.

...

After shutting the door, Callum couldn't help, but to apologize on behalf of his boyfriend, "Um, I'm really sorry about-"

But was cut off by Seth, "Don't, I mean, didn't you see my boyfriend? He was no better."

Callum let out a little laugh, before saying, "So... is your boyfriend always this way?"

"No way," Seth said, smiling a bit, "He's just... he's just a very complex person."

"Hey, that sounds familiar..." Callum said, rubbing his forehead in distress.

"You sound exhausted... why do you put up with it all?" Seth said, he was starting to feel really bad for this complete stranger.

"Why do you?" Callum said, before walking off to let him think that one over, and he did, it was like looking at himself in the mirror, and he wasn't quite sure if he liked the view.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean Ambrose and Ben Mitchell both sat there in complete silence for awhile, both eagerly awaiting for their better half to return, until the quiet became too awkward to bare, "Nice leather jacket..." Dean said, he didn't know where that compliment came from, but he couldn't think of another insult to throw at him at the moment.

"Uh, thanks." Ben said, not sure if he was actually being sincere, but then glanced over at him to find him wearing a similar leather jacket, "Yours ain't bad either."

Dean couldn't help, but to smile, 'cause the guy he hated just one second ago happen to have something in common with him the next, "Um, your boyfriend seems nice."

"Too nice! I honestly don't know how I got so lucky." Ben said, making a facial expression like he just hit the jackpot.

Dean let out a slight laugh, before saying, "Same, I'm the 'bad guy' in the relationship to others."

"Ah, yet something else we have in common." Ben said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"And I get why people think that, but it's not easy being such a complicated person, ya know?"

"Oh, I know. I actually try really hard to be all normal and stuff, but it's not as easy as it seems."

"Right! You can't just have a messed up childhood, and expect for adulthood to come out looking like a daydream."

Ben nodded his head in agreement, and the room once again fell silent, but this time, it didn't feel awkward and intense, but instead, it was quite nice for the two of them.

...

Callum found some closed cereal boxes inside the cabin, "Cereal never goes bad." He chuckled to himself.

Seth then approached him, "Hey, I thought about what you just said."

"And?"

"And maybe we're being too nice, perhaps?"

"But there's not much we can do about that, is it?"

"Yes, there is!" Seth said, walking closer to him, "Look, I'm not saying be mean, but be more assertive."

"Hmmm, okay, I guess I could do that..."

"Of course you can! We both can!"

Seth then put his hand on Callum's shoulder to comfort him, yeah, they might've just met each other, but clearly they had a lot in common, so he was gonna try and help him stand up to the love of his life, as he tried to do the same thing.

...

"Ah, they're back!" Dean playfully shouted, looking over at Callum, "Thought you guys might've left us for dead."

"We'd never do that to anyone, especially you guys." Seth said, reaching out to stroke his messy hair back.

"So, did you both find us any food to eat?" Ben said, feeling hungrier and hungrier as the time passed.

"Sure did." Callum said, but before he could reveal it, they heard a knock on the front door, "Anybody here?!" The mystery man shouted.

Seth immediately ran over to open the door, "Yeah, we're gonna need you to call for help!"

"Thought so, I actually saw some blood outside, and luckily had my gun with me, so I thought I better check this situation out, 'cause waiting for help to arrive does take time, ya know."

"Well, thank you so much! You literally just saved our lives." Callum gleefully said.

"Yeah, you gave us a second chance at life, and we sure as hell won't dare waste it." Ben said, before looking over at Callum.

"No problem boys, I've got sons of my own."

...

After weeks of staying in the hospital, filled with endless amounts of visitors from loved ones, Ben was discharged from it, "You ready to go home?" Callum said, as he safely drove him back.

"I've been ready since the moment that car accident happened." Ben said, as the wind blow in his hair.

Once they finally arrived back to Callum's flat, Ben was shocked by, "Surprise!" But what really caught his attention was the attendance of Dean and Seth there.

"Thought you guys had a flight to catch back to North America?" Ben said, before giving them each a hug.

"We do, but decided to reschedule it for tonight, so that we could spend some extra time with our new friends." Seth said, flashing them both a smile.

"No, this was all his idea, I mean, don't get me wrong, you two are great, but I miss my American house and my American bed." Dean said, which caused them all to chuckle.

"Yeah, no hard feelings, we get it." Callum said, before wrapping his arm around Ben's neck.

"But a serious note," Ben said, before clearing his throat, "Thanks you guys... for putting up with us."

"Shhh, don't say that." Callum said, with a frown upon his face.

"Really though, we need to do better for you both... it's what you two deserve." Dean said, looking over at Seth.

"Well, a little bit of improvement never hurt anyone." Seth said, nodding his head.

"And for starters, we'll be treating you both out to some Chinese food... my favorite." Ben said, with a little grin.

"Well, that's not my favorite, but as long as one of you guys are payin' I ain't complainin'." Callum said, smirking back at Ben.

"Yeah, Ben and I will split the bill, but we'll decide how much money we wanna spend, though." Dean said, laughing a bit.

"Guys, guys! Let's just go before there's any more unnecessary rules added here." Seth said, playfully rolling his eyes.

...

Dean and Ben decided to place a hefty $100 order instead at a local pizza place, Callum's favorite, since they're in the U.K., while Ben decided on the drinks, Jack Daniels, "Damn, is it really almost midnight?" Dean said, with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, unfortunately, it's almost time to catch our flight back home," Seth said, before adding, "But we'll keep in touch with you two, promise!"

"We know, don't worry." Callum said, "Thank God for all the technology!" He thought.

"Talk to you both soon! Take care of yourselves and each other." Ben said, before they all got up for a group hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my work, it really does mean a lot, 'cause EastEnders and the WWE are two of my obsessions, love them to pieces! 😇 Just hope you guys somewhat like this story that I took hours to make today... 🙏


End file.
